User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Creativity Unleashed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi nice job with the wiki angel! Don't be another sparrowsong though... Do I get admin rights? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) eh, better start spreading the word! AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you the Admin?If you are can you change the text color? The yellow color is hurting my eyes. Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 07:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thnks Angel Wings ....Sorry for troubling you.Can we post any story about anything at all?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello there! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, also, I has question: Can I write about mythology, as long as it isn't something that's already in a fandom? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 104 edits already?! my my daf, you have been a busy bee haven't cha? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 22:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yola!!! I joined! :P Now edit the NS timeline. Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am going to write a story. It is going to be about a girl that gets sucked into another world through a mirror and has to find a way out. I need help on the title. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 07:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw the link to this wiki on PJOFF wiki and wow nice job! Btw, how many users are on this? Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 12:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so spreading word of this wiki on every wiki I know, there are at least 8 I am a member on. That was me in the above message. Moodle Iris Message me here 20:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! People are now on this wiki!!!! I went here about 2-3 hrs ago and there was no one. That was me up there. Moodle Iris Message me here 23:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for the information..Tosia ni....xiexie....Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 01:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hamster balls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLXD x infinity Sure, but I can't until I get back home, which'll be the day after St. Patty's. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 17:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tuh, I did, and atleast I didn't make them. I didn't click on them and make a page...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind, if I used some of the pictures of Elfirmah for the planet in The CC Chronicles? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *grumpy face* Fineeeee. Yeah fine. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Holds hands up.* Cross my heart, hope to die.TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank chu! Muwah ha ha ha! Whos stealing whos language now? XD TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I follow the practice of Ohm. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohm: Peace, harmony, bliss, Ohm Ohm tis on my bracelet...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing (#2) Testing, testing Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 05:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) you welcomed me on another wiki too...anyway thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pjo fanfic wiki[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, how do you make a profile thing? And a logo? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh, nevermind about that. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding the category. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you greet our newest member? Have you greeted our newest and youngest member (Puppy Love)? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 19:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the welcome! I feel right at home really! My sis says I act like a 11 year old. Maybe beacause I'm around her allot. Thank you all for the welcome! If you have questions about me or my stories leave a message!PuppyLove 12:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You've read the Hunger Games Trilogy, right. Well, I dunno if you've heard this, but the actress for Katniss, is going to be blonde. But hey, movies can't get all things right. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Knew, ya weren't gonna like that. XD. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ish reading Hunger Games! Rick Riordan reveiwed it. Excitmentness! And kinda creeped-outness. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 02:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) One shot cotnest- I've decided Pretty tough decision and you have to read both to really decide but I picked MJ's. How 'bout you? Roxas Xion Axel 22:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) MJ? MJ is Karikamiya. She asked us to call her Mary Joyce I think. Roxas Xion Axel 00:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There's a tie for the one shot contest between us two judges Looks like we'll have to ask everyone else. It's only fair. Hey, that could be a rule! Roxas Xion Axel 00:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Changed title of "A Shattered World" to "A Broken Promise" title sums it all up btw I just realized I've renamed all of my stories at least once, so when I type their current name in the search box, it's redirected. ish funny but annoying. Roxas Xion Axel 14:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you please read this? Here's the link: The day I was scared to death Roxas Xion Axel 23:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D -Leafwhisker 22:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Must see this!!!!!!!!! I'm pretty sure you are mad at me for putting a video on this message but its too funny. Here look at this: thumb|300px|right|Hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!Roxas Xion Axel 00:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) One shot contest's clear winner News Cast for this wiki: Reporter: Today on the Creativity Unleashed Wiki, Moodle, the opposition party has decided to back down. He was pummeled by a strong coalition voting for Cello's one shot. This coalition made up of Angel, Cello herself, PiperMclean, and Mary Joyce. It's very clear who won the one shot contest: Cello. This is Robert..uh...Duck (Couldn't think of a lst name) bringing you the latest news for the contest. So in other words, it's clear that the winner for the oneshot was Cello. I just got bored and put together this random newscast thing. Roxas Xion Axel 00:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) aha, moodle, i didn't vote for myself. i didn't vote at all. i figured it would be best to back down and see how things play out, that's all. --Cello freak 00:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you really quitting??? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!]] 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) April Fools DAy!!!!!1 April fools!!! Roxas Xion Axel 11:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lunaspuffle I have decided to never write anymore stories/poems. ... lol jk, April Fools! R you quitting PJOFF wiki? I saw the drama and yeah I can understand why you made the choice you made. But r you quitting or have? I made that choice. I stopped going on any PJO related that's a wiki. This is my new home now. This is the only wiki I'll go on mainly. Roxas Xion Axel 20:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The Fire in The Sky - Suggestion Hey, its Dagostino. I was wondering why you edited my story? Did you put categories on it? Oh, and I have one suggestion about how the wiki looks. Maybe could you make the links a different color? Because I'm getting very confused trying to find links on pages. Of course you don't have to. Well thats it! I really like the wiki btw :D D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 21:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok :) well thanks for welcoming me! I'm gonna be making a whole lot of stories soon... D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 21:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) i will, early thank you^^ am, that's meMikmak28 14:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I join School of Secrets collab Can I join School of Secrets Collab?? Roxas Xion Axel 11:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Cello said that I would be able to join because she said you were letting ten people join... Keep me updated if I can join or not? D'agostinoΦΩΨ 22:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh well that's okay... D'agostinoΦΩΨ 20:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a bit of information involving Final Fantasy VII or whatever. I dunno if you know this but, Cloud Strife is the 5th most popular video game character in the world. Dunno 4th, some Halo dude 3rd, Link from Princess Zelda 2nd, and guess who's number one. Tpyle 02:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) MARIO! But it makes sense really. You know how I know this? R has the 2010 and 2011 Guiness World Record Book Gamers Edition. I just like looking at the pictures, but I recognized some people like Cloud because of your fandom and what-not. Oh and Yuna was in a picture with some evil looking lady that I have no clue who was. Tpyle 02:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Somebody here! I thought that after going out to eat dinner, that i'd be a loner on wikia! I'm not a loner! Yes! Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 00:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) WOO! GREEN DAY! Okay, I'm not a big fan, but I do like a few of their songs like I do with P!ATD (Panic! At The Disco). Including: Viva la Gloria (both versions), 21 Guns, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, When I Come Around, Good Riddance, and Wake Me Up When September Ends. Tpyle 02:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat! :) heylo there. Go on chat. :D There's nobody there and I'm bored. xD --Cello freak 20:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure who the admins are here... but you write well and seem to be relatively authoritative so... I turn to you... As you may have seen on the Camp Halfblood Roleplay Wiki I'm good at making backgrounds in photoshop. I'm also good at making sigs for forums and such but thats somewhat irrelevant. If you want a background like theirs, or better, just ask. Its free! Things are always better when they're free! Flamefang 01:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha I know what an admin is. I've been on wikia for like four years. I just wasn't aware who on this wiki was one so I contacted you. As for the background... well what do you want it to look like? Considering its creativity UNLEASHED I was thinking of a bunch of awesome sci-fi and fantasy images put together. Flamefang 01:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't planning on aliens. Not really my thing... but Phoenixes are great! I'll see what I can do :) Flamefang 02:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, if I didn't have anything to do tonight I'd probably have the background done in a few hours. Unfortunately I've got a paper due friday along with prep for the upcoming AP exams. I have some images lined up but i probably won't have any viewable results until saturday. Sorry, Flamefang 03:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I just wanted to know what would happen if I put my things here, and someone else used them. I already knew not to put stuff I intend to publish (which, at the moment, is nothing). I'll just have fun with it. Thanks again. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 04:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I made a list of things you need if you want a spotlight, if you're interested. *This wiki has a few stubs. Look . Any page under 300 bytes is a stub. If you want to fix this, I suggest you go to whoever wrote those. No more than one fifth of pages can be stubs. *You should un-protect the main page. *You must have at least 200 pages. I'll work on that by writing more of that insanity I call writing. :D *You can not have any uncategorized pages. Go to find pages that need categories. That one is easy enough. *Also, you need a customized skin. You probably knew all of this stuff though. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 15:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Illoras 18:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I work on the Guide? or something... Tpyle 00:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) K. Just wanted to make sure, cause you're the creator of the collab.Tpyle 00:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't worry. I'll keep it so that Adeline is the one speaking thoughout the guide. -Typle (who does not feel like leaving a siggie) Nah, okay. It'll make me a better writer Tpyle 01:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Tpyle 07:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) -is crying* Oh, my *gasp for air* god *gasp for air* Angel, I have *gasp for air* just finished reading *gasp for air* where *gasp for air* the boy *gasp for air* from District *gasp for air* 1 *gasp fo air* kills *gasp for air* Rue, *gasp for air* and Katniss *gasp for air* sings to her! *Suffocates from crying so much* Tpyle 03:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 19 much better thoug. I almost peed my pants laughing when Katniss was like "Shut up and eat you pears." and whe Peeta said "Yes, frosting. The final defence of the dying." Much, much better even though Peeta's almost dead. Though he's not gonna die. Tpyle 04:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the link to the chat please? -AuRon CU chat -AuRon